Be Mine Tonight
by ForBaltimore
Summary: Bloodlust.


Beck's point of view

I waited anxiously for Cat to come over. That night was the night I was going to confess my love to her. I was positive she'd say it back. She had to.

"You're fucking Beck Oliver. Everyone loves you." I said to myself as I fixed my hair in the mirror.

"Knock, knock!" I heard a cheery voice, and then the front door closed.

I walked downstairs and smiled as I saw Cat. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she was wearing the short, poofy dress style that she always wore. Damn. So sexy.

"Hey, Cat." I flashed her my sexy-as-hell half smile.

"Hey, Beck!" She gave me a big hug. She wanted my shit.

"You're extra happy today." I chuckled and pulled her off of myself.

"Well of course I am! How can I not be when I'm with my very best friend?" She giggled and skipped to the couch.

Friend. Very best mother fucking friend.

I took a seat next to her and took a deep breath. She was talking on and on, and I wasn't paying attention. I never did during her stories. Who could keep up?

"And then my brother was passed out on the floor and my mom was yelling at my dad and she was like "No! See, I told you not to give him the salt!" It was just weird." She finished.

"Wow, nice. Now, I called you over for a reason." I sounded agitated, but she would never pick up on it. She was Cat. She only saw what she wanted to see in her world full of beautiful thoughts. Of course I was in her thoughts everyday. I'm beautiful as fuck.

"Oh yeah! Why?" Her big brown eyes got even wider with interest.

"Well, so I've noticed…you've been giving my signs lately." I started off.

"Signs? What kind of signs? Like…protest signs? My brother can't legally be within fifty feet of any protest." She interrupted me.

"No. You've been acting like you have feelings for me."

"Happy feelings!" She exclaimed happily and poked my belly.

"No, Cat." I said flatly. "Do you like me or not? And no, I don't mean friend like, I mean like-like." I was extremely annoyed with her.

"Huh? No, Beck…" She seemed confused. "I'm dating Robbie…I love him."

"What? No. You should love me."

"But I don't…why do you care anyway? Don't you love Jade?" She asked softly.

"No! I fucking love you, Cat!" I screamed in return.

Cat stood up and fixed her red dress. She smoothed her hair out and gave me a sad smile. It wasn't just a sad smile. It was full of fucking pity. It was a pity smile.

"I'm going to go home, Beck. I'm sorry I don't feel the same way…but I think you should en-"

I pushed her down on the couch, cutting her off.

"Beck, what are you doing?" Her eyes turned worried.

"I'm gonna make you love me." I growled.

I pulled off my belt, and tied her hands behind her back strongly. Her face turned red, and she tried to pull away. Weak bitch. She wouldn't be able to get out.

"Stay here." I said flatly. I went to my kitchen, and when I returned, she was on the couch crying.

I felt my body tingle. Not with remorse…it was a familiar feeling to a new situation. I pulled out the thing I took from the kitchen. The reflection caught in her eyes, and she began to cry harder.

"Beck let me go. Please!" She begged.

_Oh, keep begging, baby._

I pushed her down onto her back and straddled her hips. I stared at her for a while, wondering how to get the dress off her shaking body. Need took over my body, and I ripped it off completely. The sound of tearing fabric echoed through the empty house.

"Beck! Stop!" She shrieked.

"Already screaming my name and we haven't even began yet." I smirked.

I took off my own clothes, and she didn't even attempt to move. I knew she wanted me.

I straddled her hips once again. Slowly and harshly, I pressed the knife into her neck. She squeaked, but didn't make any movements or other noises. Her crying had stopped, and I felt an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Keep crying, bitch." I pressed the knife deeper, breaking her skin so little droplets of blood started to form together.

She let out a whimper, and silent tears fell from her eyes. I licked the blood up from her neck, and almost moaned from the taste. It tasted so fucking good.

"Good girl." I soothed.

Sucking harshly on her wound made it bleed more. I loved it. I trailed my tongue down her neck, and she was still shaking with silent sobs. That made it all the more pleasurable.

"Please just let me go. If you let me go now, I promise I won't tell Lucas. I won't tell anybody! I pinky promise!" She sobbed out.

"You're not telling anyone either way." I informed her.

I placed the cool blade on the top of her chest and dragged down to her belly button as she cried out in pain. The blade left a trail of blood behind, which I gladly licked up.

"Stop it!" She screamed.

I slashed the knife across her stomach as a warning. If the neighbors heard, I'd be in deep shit.

"Shut the fuck up, cunt. Cry, but don't scream too loudly." I stared into her eyes.

Blood slowly seeped out of the gash I just put in her. I started at it in bloodlust. I was full of lust. I needed a release quickly.

Without warning, I pushed myself in fully, and she cried out in pain. I slapped her across the face, earning more tears from her. Tears that gave me so much pleasure…so much strength.

I went fast and harsh and she cried harder and harder with each thrust. I bit down on her neck as I picked up pace. I broke the skin and once again, licked it up. I had to do it again.

"Stop!" She screamed in realization of what she had just done and then stiffened even more, if possible. "S-sorry! Don't cut me again…please…I didn't mean to." She cried out in between heavy breaths.

I smirked. "Beg." I raised the knife, and I felt myself beginning to climax.

"Please don't cut me…I don't like to bleed." She sobbed out. "No! Don't!" She shrieked as I pressed the knife into her shoulder. "Ow! Please stop! Please don't do this!" She continued to cry in pain and in fear as I slowly pulled the knife across her delicate skin.

I licked her blood one last time as I released into her. I moaned loudly, and I felt pleasure I had never felt before. It was a feeling that Jade would never possibly give me.

Cat was still sobbing once she and I were dressed and her hands were free. I kissed her cheek softly.

"Now let me see that famous Cat Valentine smile that everyone loves." I said softly.


End file.
